


The Storm

by The_mykie_show



Series: Tumblr requests and prompts [6]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Riding, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), Touch-Starved, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_mykie_show/pseuds/The_mykie_show
Summary: When a storm blows Negan's cell door open you're the first thing he does.





	The Storm

You never understood why you needed a bodyguard to accompany you to deliver Negan’s food. Yes, you had heard the horrible things he had done, Rick had told you before you agreed to take the job of being his caretaker, but he was always a perfect gentleman to you. Well, despite the occasional lewd comment, the use of “fuck” as a coma in his vocabulary, and near constant dick jokes, but what else would you expect from a man who hadn’t gotten in laid in years? And he never threatened you, never even made you feel uncomfortable. Yet every time you went down to his cell, you had to be accompanied by whatever brawny man with a gun was available at the time.   
You didn’t like it, you didn’t like the way they always stared at you like you had just slapped them in the face when you were actually nice to Negan.   
Nobody else but you in the Alexandria Safe Zone was ever kind to Negan, they simply threw him food and water, and cleaned up after him twice a day and left him to his own devices for the rest of the day. Like he was some vicious stray dog, forgotten and unwanted, when really he was more like a lost puppy that got kicked to much and lashed out one to many times.   
It made you sad for him, so you started talking with him, swapping stories, forming inside jokes, telling eachother things about yourselves that nobody else knew, and bringing him small gifts.   
You would never forget the puzzled way Michonne looked at you when you had given Negan a small hanging plant.   
Was it really so hard for these people to understand that he was a person too?  
You always managed to separate yourself from your shadow at least once a week to just let Negan talk to someone without being handcuffed to bars, or having a gun on him. Those were the moments he was the most himself.   
Those were the moments that you understood how he become a leader...and why five women all decided to marry him, he was charming, funny, and still somehow attractive despite having not had a proper shower in probaldy years.   
He had a way of always putting you at ease and making you laugh.   
You didn't even care that your relationship with Negan made you distrusted in your community and turned you into a popular subject of gossip.   
You glance out your window and see that a storm is rolling in, the wind is picking up, and lightning illuminates the sky from dark clouds on the horizon. You wonder if you should go bring Negan an extra blanket, and offer to cover his window to keep the rain out.   
You start to turn away from the window to make your way to the lienin closet when something catches your eye.   
A figure standing in the corner of the window   
Why would anyone be out in this storm?   
Then you realize that it isn't a figure outside, it's a reflection from inside.   
Your blood runs ice cold, someone is in your house. You reach for your hip where your gun would usually be only to remember you'd taken it off to settle in for the night. You're on your own, without even a weapon.   
Too frightened to even turn around you watch as the figure advances on you, and slowly you begin to recognize the dark blue prison jumpsuit and close cropped dark hair. Your intruder is Negan.   
He must've escaped the cell and come here. But why? What was he going to do to you? What had he already done to other members of the community who were responsible for putting him in the cell?   
Your fight or flight response kicks in and you choose flight. You make a run for the kitchen, and manage to grab a knife from the island as you back into the corner against the counter.   
Negan approaches the kitchen door, he looks confused.   
“don't come any closer!” you order, branching the knife.   
“Okay, okay I won't.” he assures you calmly, raising his hands in an effort to show he means you no harm.   
“Why are you here?”   
“Gabriel left my cell unlocked. The door blew open in the storm, you were the first person I thought to come to. I'm sorry I scared you.”  
“Why would you come here? Why wouldn't you run?”   
“I wanted to see you, you're the only person who doesn't want to see me dead in this hell hole.” looking in his eyes you can see his words are genuine.   
“You haven't hurt anyone?” you ask.   
“No, and I don't plan to. Least of all you.” you drop your knife on the counter top, and he sighs in relief dropping his hands to his sides. “I understand if you have to lock me up again but I had to see you, just once without bars between us or a gun to my head.” it's your turn to sigh in relief.   
“You scared the living shit out of me!” you scold him and smack his shoulder.   
He laughs a little “Sorry, it wasn't my intention but in hindsight I can see where sneaking into your house and creeping up on you like fucking Michael Myers wasn't my best idea.”   
“Yeah, no shit Sherlock. I could've shot you!” you pause for a moment. “What's your plan now?”   
“I don't know, didn't really have time to think about it.”   
“You better think fast. You don't have long before they realize that you got out.” he looks shocked.   
“You mean you aren't going to lock me back up.”   
You shake your head “What you did all those years ago was fucked up, but you've served your sentence, you don't deserve to be in that cell anymore.” before you even know what's happening Negan's arms are around you, holding you tight.   
“Thank you.” his voice breaks, and you can tell he's almost crying he's so grateful. You hug him back, and you know you're making the right decision by the way he leans into your touch. So starved of touch and affection this simple embrace is the greatest thing in the world to him.   
“I wouldn't hurt you, ever, you know that right?” he whispers into your hair, kissing the top of your head.   
“I do now.” he pulls back from the embrace slightly to look down at you, raising his hand to brush the side of your face, he's staring at you with longing in his eyes. You realize what he wants, and realize that you want it too, raising up on your toes you press your lips to his softly. Letting out a gasp of surprised pleasure he returns the kiss in full. One of his hands tangling in your hair, using the other against your back to pull you closer.   
The kiss heats up quickly, and within minutes his tongue is exploring your mouth and his hands are on your ass, lifting you onto the counter top and then sliding under your shirt. You wrap your legs around his waist as his hands brush the underside of your breasts, moaning into your mouth when he feels you aren't wearing a bra.   
You feel him grow hard between your legs, and you reach the buttons on his prison uniform, unsnapping them all at once and running your hands down the t-shirt underneath it.   
He breaks the kiss. “wait a second… Do You really want this? I mean really? Not because you feel sorry for me, I don't you want you to give me anything of yourself out of pity.”  
“I want this, I want to be with you even if it's just once.”   
He nods and his hands go to the hem of your shirt, pulling it over your head, you lean back on the countertop, while Negan takes in your body, his hands slowly sliding all over your bare torso, a sigh of pleasure slips between your lips when his fingers brush over your nipples. He suddenly pulls you off the countertop, plopping down in a bar stool with you between his legs, he pulls you to his body and his mouth finds your nipple, sucking the erect bud into his mouth. Moaning as his tongue swirls around it, you bite your lip to hold in your own moans as your hands grip his shoulders and grab at his hair.   
“Goddamn you taste good.” he practically groans.   
“Why don't we take this to the bedroom?”   
“Fuck yeah!” you lead him to your bed, both of you stripping off your clothes as you go.   
When you touch his chest you can feel every one of his ribs, you knew he didn't eat well, but you didn't realize he was this thin. You don't say anything, just lean back on the bed and let him pull off your panties.   
His hands plant themselves firmly on the inside of your thighs and he spreads your legs staring at your body with pure lust in his eyes.   
“You're so fucking beautiful, Y/N, inside and out.”   
You grab him and roll you both over so you're on top without a word, you pull his boxers off, take his already hard cock in your hand. Pumping him slowly a few times. You're already more than wet enough, you grip him by the base and slide yourself down onto him. The he lets out a satisfied moan, as if he was experiencing this for the first time, his eyes fall closed as you start to ride him.   
“Fuck! you feel good.”  
Soft moans of pleasure falling from both your lips as you fuck yourself until you feel the coil of your orgasm building, his hips meeting yours every time.   
“I can't hold off much longer.” he says through gritted teeth.   
“I'm close too.” the coil snaps after a few more hard thrusts.   
“Can I come inside you?” he asks breathlessly.   
“Yes.” you moan, fucking yourself through your orgasm.   
almost at the same time Negan lets out a deep moan and you feel him fill you up with hot spurts of come. Once he's finished you let his softening cock slip from your folds and flop down next to him.   
“That was amazing,” he says, leaning over to press kisses up and down your neck “I never thought I'd feel a woman's touch again, let alone come in anything that isn't my own hand.” he kisses your lips softly “thank you, for not only this, but for your kindness.” you just nod and let him keep touching you.   
“Damn your skins’ soft.” he touches you almost reverently, like you're the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.   
The way he looks at you tells you this is about to be goodbye.   
“You need to go, don't you.”   
He nods. “I don't want to leave you, but I can't go back to that cell.”   
“I know.” you touch his face and smile and softly.   
And then you look into his eyes, and you see something that you never thought you'd find in the apocalypse… love. You know then that you can't leave him.   
“Okay, let's go.”


End file.
